Kids,New York and the past
by Ms-Montana
Summary: The team has to work with CIA agents. With very young ones. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I own nothing. The last chapter 7 is up now. WARNING: Characters death.
1. Undercover

Kids, New York and the past: Chapter 1: Undercover

**Los Angeles Los Angeles Los Angeles Los Angeles**** Los Angeles Los Angeles Los Angeles **

Paige rolled her eyes. Her brown eyes and her blonde hair shimmered. Paige was about 15 or 16 years old. She was sitting at her desk. It was very hot. And she had to sit in school. She didn't like it. The warm sun was shining. At the end of the lesson she took her school and went. Paige waited for her "father" Carson, he should bring her home. When a black car came, it wasn't Carson who sat in the car. It was a young guy; he looked like he was 19. He had black hair and he wore sunglasses. His name was Joel.

"Come. We have to take the next plane to New York." He said. He didn't look very happy.

"What happened?" Paige was confused.

"Carson. I will explain you later." Paige opened the car door and sat in the car. She was very worried.

**New York**** New York New York New York New York New York New York New York**

"What did we got?" Mac asked. He put on his gloves.

"Male, 36, the name on his driving license is Carson Tyler. He was shot. 3 shots in the head and one in the back." Hawkes replied.

"Someone wanted to see him dead." Then they investigated the crime scene.

3 hours later Stella and Mac waited for Sid in the autopsy.

"Hello. Sorry, that I'm late but… That's a funny story…" They rolled with their eyes.

At this moment two people came in. It was Paige and Joel.

"Hello. Only authorized persons can come in. Then Paige said:

"Is Carson Tyler here? He is my father."

"Yes. He's dead. I'm so sorry. But can I ask your name?" Stella said.

"I'm Paige Tyler. That's Joel Riverson. He's a friend of mine."

"You don't look like his daughter." Sid said.

"Yes, he adopted me 3 years ago." Paige said this very motionless. Then her phone rang.

"Excuse me." She said.

"Here Paige… Yes, he is…Should I tell?... How much?... O.k... See you later."

Who was it?" Joel asked.

"Donald. He said that he will come to New York. He will explain everything. We can tell them something until he's here. But not too much." Paige answered.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Mac asked.

"Carson was working as an agent for the CIA. He died because he looked for somebody. I and Paige are agents too. We are undercover. My real name isn't Joel but I won't tell you it because it's better. And Paige isn't Paige."

Mac, Stella and Sid didn't know what they should say.

What do you think? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


	2. Explaining Killer E

Chapter 2: Explaining Killer E

While Mac waited with Stella, Adam and Hawkes in his office for Donald, Paige and Joel were standing in front of the office door.

"It doesn't seem that they like us." Joel said with a smirk on his face.

"Can't you tell them that…" he began.

"NO! And would you like people like us?

"Paige, it would help us if…."

"I said NO!" she shouted. Adam opened the door and they came in.

"Aren't you a little bit young for CIA agents?" Mac asked.

"Sometimes undercover agents have to be young." Paige said without any motion. Paige had learned that she wasn't allowed to be nervous. In her "real" life she wasn't like this. But everybody told Paige to be motionless. That was better for this job.

"Don't you miss agent Tyler? Is that his real name?" Stella asked.

"It is." Joel said.

"But why should I miss him? He was just my boss?" Paige replied. Sure she missed him but she didn't want to say that in front of this people.

"He was your "undercover-father"." In some way Stella was shocked. At this moment Jeffery Donald came in. He was the head of the CIA.

"Hello, Mr. Donald. Good that you are here. We need some explanations." Hawkes said.

"Sure. I will begin at the beginning. There is this woman: Ella Carter alias Elaine Brennan alias Eleanor Parker alias Erin Donovan alias Michelle Brand and much more names. We know for sure that she killed 12 people and there 5 other murdered people and we don't know if she killed them.

"But why is that your job? Doesn't get the FBI these things?" Stella asked.

"One of the murdered people was a CIA agent and we take this personal. Ella's codename is Killer E."

"But why do you need those young undercover agents?" Adam asked.

"Killer E has a daughter. I don't know if she just adopted her or not. Her name in Los Angeles is Caroline but it was changed very often. She is only 16 and Paige is undercover to expose her. Have I explained everything?"

Everybody nodded. Then Paige said:

"Now Killer E is in New York. She killed Carson. She always shots people with 3 shots in the head and one in the back."

"We will help you to get her. O.K?" Mac said.

Donald and Joel nodded. But Paige didn't nod. She had hoped she would fly back to Los Angeles soon. She didn't want to be in New York. She didn't like New York. Paige almost hated it. Since…

**Hope you liked the new chapter. What do you think will happen next? **


	3. Tell them

Chapter 3: Tell them

"Joel is O.K. but I don't like this "Paige". She is so… I don't know. Dead would be a good word for her. It doesn't seem that she has any motions or a heart." Stella said. She couldn't understand Paige.

"Maybe something happened in her past. You don't know. Or maybe she is just like this. It's not your problem Stella." Mac tried to calm her.

"But she is right. Paige doesn't have any motion." Hawkes replied. Adam nodded. He thought the same.

The same time Paige and Joel were sitting in the lab. They sat in front of the computers and tried to find a matching fingerprint.

"That's so stupid. Why do we have to be in New York?" Paige shacked with her head. She didn't have the nerves for that.

"Tell them." Joel said. He said this sentence for about 2 hours. And ONLY this sentence. He got on Paige's nerves.

"If you say it again, I will kick your little ass! Got it?" Paige said in a too calm voice.

"Tell them." Joel said with a smirk on his face. Paige stood up, went to his seat and punched on his right arm.

"Hey. Stop it! I only said that this would make it easier but if you want to be the girl nobody likes and without the motions and feelings: O.K. Not my problem." Paige turned her head away. She knew that Joel was. She just didn't want to say it. Then the computer found the perfect fingerprint. Emily Warner. She stayed in a hotel near Madison Square.

"Come on. We get our New York-helpers and get her. She won't kill again."

"I know why are so bad today: You are just pissed because the Yankees lost the game last evening." Joel said and he laughed like never before.

"Joel, I will kill you. Got that? Nobody says this to a New Yorker girl?" While they went out to Mac's office, Paige punched Joel's left arm.


	4. Boom!

Chapter 4: Boom!

Mac, Stella, Hawkes, Don, Joel and Paige drove to the hotel, where Emily Warner or better Killer E was.

"Paige, are you allowed to wear a gun? And to shoot with it?" Mac asked her.

"I'm allowed to everything." she said. Then she looked to Joel. He still rubbed his left arm.

"Is it still hurting?" Paige asked with a cute, little girl voice. Joel looked at her and then he said:

"You are just pissed, because the Yankees lost the game last night." Then Paige punched his right and then his left arm.

"You like the Yankees?" Stella was very surprised.

"Sure, I love baseball." Then she looked to Joel:

"I've told you: Don't say this to a New Yorker girl!"

"You aren't a New Yorker girl. Never!" Flack said with a very harsh voice.

"If YOU say." Paige said this even with some motion. Like a stubborn little child.

When the came to Killer E's hotel room everything was silent. Hawkes was in the hotel lobby to look if she was there. Meanwhile the others went in her room. But there was nobody. In the middle of the room was something under a blanket. On the blanket was note.

_After you get in this room, you have 30 seconds to get out of it. Otherwise the bomb will kill you. Have fun. E._

Mac took the blanket away and the bomb counted: 4,3,2,1…

"Shit!" Paige said. And the bomb went up.


	5. Wake up

Chapter 5: Wake up

_Where was I? It felt warm or something similar. When I wanted to stand up I couldn't. I looke__d around and saw only some white things. They looked like clouds. I thought that I must dream and I couldn't wake up. In front of me was a young woman. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. When I realized who it was, I began to cry. Or I thought I began to cry. Suddenly I thought that the woman spoke my name._

_Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Please._

Then Paige woke up. Her head felt very dizzy.

"Paige, I'm so glad you woke up." It was Joel who said this. In his hand he held a handkerchief.

"Why?" Paige asked and looked at his hand.

"You cried in your sleep. I was afraid. We all were."

Then Paige looked around where she was. She lied in a hospital bed and around her bed stand Mac, Stella, Don and Joel.

"I will call a nurse." Stella said. She looked really worried.

"Good idea. But you don't like me why should you…Dylan, did you tell them? If you did I..." Paige looked very mad.

"Calm down. I didn't tell them. I know why you are so pissed: Because the Yankees lost the game three days ago." Joel or better Dylan smirked like a little boy.

"You're real name is Dylan?" Don asked.

"Agent Dylan Earney, Sir" he replied.

"And your name?" Stella asked and looked to Paige.

"Secret."

"I'm curious. Two days ago you said that you are a New Yorker girl. And may be I know your parents." Stella said.

"You know my parents for sure."

"Really? Now I'm curious too." Don said.

"My name is Lucy Messer. Better now?" Mac, Don and Stella looked shocked. Only Dylan laughed.

**How do you think it will go on? What will they say? And why is Lucy a CIA agent? Hope you liked the update!**


	6. How to become a CIA agent

Chapter 6: How to become a CIA agent

„I won't tell this story! " Lucy didn't like it when people wanted her something to do she didn't like. Dylan wanted to calm her down but he couldn't.

"We only want to know why you are a CSI agent!" Stella didn't know why Lucy was so stubborn.

"I will tell you. No interruptions. No questions. Got that?" Lucy said this in a very harsh tone. Everyone nodded. Then she began.

"You know that my parents died about 16 years ago."

It was true. Everyone, even Dylan, knew this. Except Dylan and Lucy, everyone in this hospital room had seen how they died. After the shooting in the bar Danny died immediately. Lindsay later in the hospital. After that, Lucy didn't have parents. Mac as her godfather cared about her and the whole lab helped him. But after 6 months Lindsay's parents got the child custody and so Lucy moved to New York.

"After my grandparents took me Montana I grew up like a normal child. My grandfather died when I was 6. And my grandmother when I was 12. At her funeral a guy came to me. His name was Carson Tyler. He told me that, his older brother was a good friend of my mother. Carson told me that he was a CIA agent. First I didn't believe him. Carson said he would adopt me. And that was something I couldn't believe too. But he promised it to me. 2 months later I was his daughter. It was really strange.

One day he showed me his work place and his office. He really worked for the CIA. I was often there and once his boss told me to come in his office. At this time I was 13. He asked me if I wanted to work as an undercover agent. Carson didn't want that. But I asked him so often that he said yes. So I became an undercover agent. That was the whole story."

It was silent. Nobody spoke a word.

"So Carson Tyler really adopted you. Not only for the job." Stella asked.

"Yes. He promised Lindsay that he would do that. They were old friends."

"How did you meet Joel, oh sorry, I mean Dylan." Flack said in a very sarcastic tone.

"2 years ago. We worked at a case in Seattle. She was the one with the steel nerves and she was the one how got on everybody's nerves." Dylan said and smirked.

"And you were the one who was afraid of everybody." Lucy couldn't resist. She only wanted to say this to him. Now everyone laughed. Suddenly Lucy got very tired and then she fell asleep. Now she didn't have a nightmare. Only a dream.


	7. That's the end

Chapter 7: That's the end

Lucy and Dylan were sitting in Mac's office. Now 3 weeks after the explosion, Lucy was glad that she hadn't to be in the hospital. Her boss had given her and Dylan two weeks vacation. To relax and lay on the beach.

"So I think that's everything." Mac said. He was very sad that Lucy had to go. And the rest of the team was sad too. Stella had often visited her in the hospital. And so did Adam and Hawkes. They thought that Lucy was a very clever girl. And she was. She loved history. Like Lindsay. And she knew everything about baseball, basketball, billiard and football. Like Danny. And that was the reason why Flack loved her.

"I think so too. And now I go on holiday. 2 weeks. First Paris, there I want to see the Eiffel Tower and the Louvre. Then to Rome, with the churches and the last will be Athens. Just because I love Greece and the Acropolis. And I want to go to the beach." Lucy smiled. She couldn't wait to go to the airport and fly to this cites.

"I thought you go with me to Miami?" Dylan was a little bit pissed.

"You can come with me."

"God, Lucy why…?"

"It's my holiday and what you want to do isn't my problem. But I go to Europe. End of story." Dylan didn't know what he should say. Lucy was so stubborn. Everyone laughed. And everyone was Mac, Stella, Adam, Hawkes and Flack.

"You will visit us? Will you? "Adam asked.

"Sure I will. New York is my city." Lucy replied with a laugh. Then Mac had an idea.

"Would you like to work here in New York? In the lab? As a detective?" Lucy didn't know what she should say. She liked New York. She liked the lab. They had known her since she was a baby. And they had known her parents.

"I will work here." Everyone laughed. Except one… Dylan.

"You can't leave me alone" he said.

"Poor little boy. Some years ago the telephone was invented. And the internet." Then Dylan said nothing.

"Can I come with you to Europe?" he asked after some seconds.

"I have a ticket for you. I know you…" Lucy smiled and stood up from the seat. Dylan did the same.

"I will come in 2 weeks. After my holiday." she said. Mac and Stella nodded. Then Lucy and Dylan went out of Mac's office. While they waited for the elevator Dylan took Lucy's and hand and then they kissed. The whole team was surprised. But Lucy and Dylan were a couple since 5 months. And while they were standing there Mac thought about a other couple. Lucy's parents, Danny and Lindsay. They were like Danny and Lindsay.

"Maybe that's not the end." Adam said and everybody nodded.

**That was the last chapter. I hope you liked the story and I want to thank everybody who review****ed the story and my best friend Gina for the name suggestions and the help. I own nothing. Everything belongs to CBS.**


End file.
